


indigo

by kaityjane14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Guess...?, i dont know what to tag omg, just a short cute (?) one shot, this is my first fic soooo dont trash it tooo much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaityjane14/pseuds/kaityjane14
Summary: Audrey just went to Altean coffee shop for a drink, not love





	indigo

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever so its pretty terrible just dont hate on it TOO much lol but i will gladly take constructive criticism! :)

"Vanilla Chai Latte for Audrey"

I go up to the counter to get my drink and as I hold the warm cup in between my hands I take a sip, the warmth of the drink spreads through my chest despite the coldness of the weather outside.

"Altea makes the best drinks ever!" I exclaimed to my best friend Sophie while sitting down at a table near the window showing the gloomy sky.  
"I don't understand how you can drink that junk" She was looking at my drink with disgust while holding her own cup of plain black coffee.

"Hey, just because you like your coffee to be as bitter as you, doesn't mean you have to diss my drink" She was scowling at me over her large black scarf that almost covered her mouth.

"At least my drink wont cause me to have a cavity"

And that ladies and gentleman is my best friend Sophia who I would classify as a emo, mostly because she always wore black (I'm convinced that she doesn't have any colour in her wardrobe whatsoever) and listens to what people would classify as 'emo music' .

Despite the fact that she had a scowl on her face 24/7 she was the best friend you could ever ask for, mainly because she was extremely loyal and always stood up for me, but also because she always knew how to make me feel better.

I went through a rough patch when I was younger and I am still dealing with that now but i have gotten a lot better because of Sophie, even though i was a pretty shitty friend to her around that time she was always there beside me helping me get through it.

"I'm so glad your my friend" I said with the biggest grin I could manage.

"What do you want me from me" She looked at me suspiciously over her cup with one eyebrow raised.

"Can't I just say how much I enjoy being your friend without wanting something" I say exasperated while flinging my hands wide open almost spilling what little was left in my cup.

"Sure you can" She still had her eyebrow raised "But it's unlike you to express your sudden joy over being my friend" She said jokingly.

"I don't want anything" She was still looking at me like she doesn't believe me " I was just thinking about all you've done for me and I was feeling happy, okay" I was smiling at her sincerely this time.

"Oh... um okay" She was trying to keep scowling but i could see the corners of her lips pulling up subtlety so she was shoving her face into her scarf to hide her smile and red cheeks.

"Oh look the skys clearing up guess its time to go" she shot up suddenly and was out the door in a second.

I got up and tried to catch up with her but as soon as i got outside i felt myself collide with someone slighty smaller than me, we both went tumbling down to the ground and i felt a sharp pain travel up my spine.

"Oh my god I am soooo sorry" I said while getting up as quick as i could to try and help the unfortunate person that i ran into.

"Welp that hurt" the person on the ground said while i held my hand out for them to take.

"Once again i am so sorry for that, i was hurrying trying to catch my friend and i wasn't looking where i was going".

They latched on to my hand and pulled themselves up.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't exactly looking where i was going either" they said sheepishly while holding up a phone that they somehow kept in their grips the whole time.

I took the time to look at them and they had short puffy hair that was a cute shade of brown that matched their eyes, they seemed to have a grin that could be seen as mischievous in the right situation, they also seemed to be on the scrawny side but it suited them.

They were really cute and i felt myself hit with the need to run my fingers through their hair that looked extremely soft.

"Um hello... you there?" they waved a hand in front of my face and I snapped out of the trance that i was in while looking at them.

"Oh sorry, got distracted, but Hi my names Audrey" I tried not to look like i was a psycho by grinning to wide as i held my hand out for them to shake.

"Uh the name's Pidge" They took my hand uncertain and shook it once.

Their hand was really warm and comforting.

I like them already.


End file.
